


Quiet

by Callipy



Series: Outlast [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Death Threats, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear Play, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Survival Horror, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callipy/pseuds/Callipy
Summary: The Twins know Miles Upshur didn't disappear in the showers. It was only a matter of time before they found him.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I wrote at 3 AM instead of sleeping. 
> 
> Inspired from some AMAZING commenters on my ongoing work, Welcome to the Family (based off of the thrilling horror game, Resident Evil 7: Biohazard !!)
> 
> I do take requests! It just may take some time to procure them :) 
> 
> Comments make me write faster! Much love

Miles breathed in shakily through his flared nostrils, heart beating faster than he could pant. He focused all of his strength on holding his full body weight with only the white-knuckled grip he had on the slim rock ledge outside of the showers, slowly and carefully edging his way to the right. If he could just make it past those two lunatics, he was sure he could slip away into the shadows... Or, more accurate to his state of mind- run for his fucking life. Cursing inwardly, Miles was left straining to simultaneously hear his pursuers soft-spoken conversation as he desperately tried to create a distance between them. The cool, rainy night did nothing to help his case, pelting down on him and slicking the building’s ledge. Not enough for him to slip immediately, though it was certainly enough to make him not want to rush. The rain continued to pour around him, creating a (under normal circumstances, relaxing) white noise that made it all the more frustrating to hear what they were saying. He didn’t know exactly why he wanted to hear so bad- whether it was morbid curiosity, or in some attempt to get some solace by knowing where they were.  
That was another reason his escape was slow. Or maybe just something he was telling himself to feel better about the situation. Squinting at the next window in sight, he averted his gaze once he’d gauged a distance. He could barely look up to see how much progress he’d made, in fear of being blinded, and the muscles in arms were straining, shaking almost, more from hyperventilation than actual toil. His head pounded, the silence stretching to encompass what was probably only a few seconds. 

“My god, he vanished.” said one of the Twins lowly, with that strange, dead-tone inflection that highlighted how dead inside they were. 

“Vanished without a trace,” echoed the other, and it was disturbingly hard to tell the two apart. 

“I detect sarcasm,” came the reply, making Miles lick his lips nervously. He knew they weren’t as dumb as some of his other pursuers, but a small, twisted part of him had hoped that their minds were too far gone to stay on one target for too long. They probably ate lots of livers, right? 

“It was my intention,” said the second twin curtly. Shit, he wasn’t even past the first twin yet… 

“He thinks we’re assholes,” said the first twin. 

“Or stupid,” supplied the other, and Miles was pretty sure he was right between them.. Thank the GOD that didn’t exist that window was intact, and filthy.

“Let’s pull him in and slit his belly open,” suggested the first, forcing Miles to pause to regain his footing. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Miles uneasily glanced up- even though he couldn’t see anything. The next window was coming up, and though it was a little too close to the two psycho’s than his liking, his fingers were going to fucking fall off if he didn’t get his fat ass on solid ground, and soon. 

“Wait. Just a moment.” came the reply, and Miles wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Now that he was REALLY listening, he could tell them apart by one’s seedy-sounding voice. The other sounded gruffer, and has a lower voice. He didn’t know why, exactly, he thought of this, even in a writing standpoint- but shook that thought off doggedly. Had they stopped their conversation to look for him? Had they heard him make some sort of noise? Exhaling a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, he pushed such thoughts and doubts into the back of his head, grabbing the firmer ledge of the window with one hand. Almost immediately he regretted this action, as one of the twins- he didn’t fucking care which- grabbed his forearm in a tight grip, jarring him enough that he was now the only reason gravity wasn’t pulling him two stories down. Struggling on reflex, Miles was amazed his arm didn’t pop out of it’s socket. Now, he wasn’t saying falling two stories on cement was a better alternative, but… Well, actually- now that he thought about it…

Miles didn’t have much more time for thinking before he was lifted high enough the other twin could take a grab at him. Yanking him up by the collar of his jacket, he was unceremoniously thrown on the ground at their feet, and he held a hand protectively over his face because now that he was crotch-level, their nakedness was even more jarring. 

“Jesus-” he spat vehemently, panic laced like poison in his foul outburst. One of the twins, knelt down with him, and before he could scramble backwards, dragged him closer by the lapels of his jacket. Cringing away from the guy’s ugly mug, his arms which had been protectively raised to save him the smell of the guys breath were wrenched over to one side, being transferred to one hand so they could be pinned above his head. With his free hand, he beckoned his brother(?), who handed him a devious looking butcher knife. At least it was clean, he thought dismally. 

Now in a full-fledged panic attack, he stared wide-eyed at his captors, for once not knowing what to say. 

“He looks scared,” said the twin standing overhead, eliciting a half-hearted glare. His feet kicked at empty air, and he was repulsed to find the first twin was straddling his stomach. It took all the willpower he had not to look down, though his resolve wavered when he felt steel press against the middle of his chest. Swallowing uneasily, Miles’ mouth felt dry. He was certain talking back would seal his fate of death, and he closed his eyes tight as he cringed away from their points of contact. The knife was dragged down slowly, leaving behind a stinging sensation. He felt the cloth of his shirt give way- the man above him digging in a little harder as he went down to guarantee a clean cut. Miles shook, sure that any second the knife would plunge into his stomach, as had been discussed earlier. Instead, it went past that organ, stretching lower until it- thankfully, stopped at his naval. By this time, Miles was well confused, unsure why he wasn’t dead yet. Of course. Of fucking course, when he WAS caught, he was going to be tortured. Fuck. Fuck this. He kicked out angrily, regaining some pluck from his mixed emotions. Gasping when the top of his shirt was ripped the rest of the way open, he was unprepared for the gross, wet feeling of a tongue against his cut, aggravating it and all-together disturbing our Mr. Upshur. 

Oh, God they weren’t sex freaks, were they? His question was answered by a low moan coming from the twin watching, and when he opened his eyes- yeah, he was definitely masturbating. Miles couldn’t close his eyes fast enough, and he turned his head to the side, leaning away from the unwarranted touches fluttering across his abdomen. This was fucked up. He felt like he was gonna be sick, lightheaded from adrenaline. His legs kicked out on reflex again when the twin slobbering on him like a hound moved back to sit on his thighs. Opening his bleary eyes to blink away the unshed tears of frustration, his stomach dropped practically to his fucking toes as the man on top of him started undoing his belt, ripping it off as if it had done him personal harm. Breathing heavily, Miles tried to sit up, moving to swing haphazardly at his attacker now that his hands were free, but was intercepted by the other twin, who caught both wrists in his hand with startling agility. Holding them together so tight Miles could swear he felt his bones rubbing together, his belt was wrapped tightly and crudely around his wrists and forearms, looping around and around until he was completely immobilized. A mantra of ‘fuck’s were going through his head in those tense moments, and when he finally managed to rip himself from the first twins grip, the belt was already secure. This time Miles wasn’t able to internalize his curses, swearing candidly as he squirmed in their awful grip. Working in tandem now, one settled behind him, gripping him in a too-tight bearhug that squished his diaphragm, making him cough. The other grabbed the hem of his jeans, making Miles pale in terror. Oh fuck, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. They were going to- no. Cursing even more violently, Miles kicked out with ferocity, managing to land a hit before he was squeezed so hard he thought his eyes might pop out of his skull. Stilling, if only because he HAD to, Miles grunted in annoyance when a grimy hand covered his nose and mouth, making breathing even harder. He didn’t even want to think about when the last time these guys had washed their hands was. Thrashing in the first twins grip, he was squeezed and suffocated until he was seeing white blobs dance in front of his eyes. Writhing when he felt the cold hit his bared legs, he shrunk in on himself when his boxers were wrenched off his body too. His shaking legs were spread forcefully, and Miles couldn’t help but look on with horror as the disgusting-looking man closed in on him, licking his lips as he pushed his groin against Miles’. A cry of shock and repulsion left Miles’ chapped lips, bloodied from him worrying them when the twin imposing in on him wrapped his hand around both their dicks, pumping slowly. Miles pushed against the chest of the other, who decided he’d like to join in on this desecration, and lapped at Miles’ neck lewdly. 

“Brother,” growled the voice in front of him, and he was confused until a knife was exchanged between them. Oh, God, no. Breathing in and out rapidly, Miles felt his heartbeat skyrocket when the knife was placed below his nipple, ripping his skin just as slowly as before in a horizontal line. Realizing with disgust they’d carved a cross into his chest, he made a noise of disgust when the blood from his wounds was gathered up roughly, making him hiss- before being wiped on their dicks. Miles strained in their hold, trying, vying for an escape- something, anything. But there was nothing. Nothing that could help him now. He should have never have come here, FUCK. Shaking, Miles felt a ripple of pleasure, making him clench his eyes shut in denial. No, no, no, no- come on. Pushing his balled fists against the twins chest to no avail, a wretched moan was ripped from his lips. And then another. Miles couldn’t watch what was happening anymore, had to find something to focus on. Something that wasn’t the swelling in his dick, or the wet sounds in his ear.  
If anything, Miles’ small noises only encouraged the twin on top of him, who sped up the pace charitably. 

“What a slut,” remarked the fucker behind him, making Miles’ blood boil and his cheeks flush in shame. He shook his head in denial, whipping it back suddenly to headbutt the twin behind him, who’s grip unconsciously loosened. Seeing a ray of hope, Miles tried and failed to elbow him, and his small window of opportunity was gone before it had even truly came, signalled with a sharp squeeze, and a growl by his ear. 

“You’re going to regret that,” said the first twin with a surprisingly cool and calculated tone, making Miles shudder. Fuck, he’d fucked up, hadn’t he? His answer came with two fingers shoved down his throat, pressing down on his tongue before sliding back, making him gag. Eyes watering again, Miles didn’t even have time to bite, as his sloppily coated fingers were shoved up his ass before he could even blink. Clenching down unconsciously, he leaned forward with an ‘oof,’ grunting in discomfort when those fingers thrusted in and out, crudely stretching him open. Pinned between the two equally uncharming men, Miles could do nothing but take it as his dick and ass were fondled ruthlessly. 

Right as he thought he was going to cum, the hands vanished though. He sobbed, part in relief, and part in need. He dimly realized he was being lowered onto what was DEFINITELY the head of a dick. With one swift thrust, that dick practically pushed the wind out of him, making him wheeze and cry out pitifully at the same time. It HURT, god- the pain was indescribable. Dimly, he was aware of a slickness running down his thighs, and thought that he was probably bleeding in there. It stung like mad, felt as if he was being split in two, and he didn’t have time to think for even a moment, as the excitable twin in his ass started bouncing him on his cock with no remorse. 

Moaning freely now, more in despair than sexual desire- despair from feeling ANY sort of gratification out of being manhandled, and fucked on the dirty floor of a mental asylum; Miles felt himself let go. He sagged against the man at his back, whimpering in defeat as the tears were literally fucked out of him. They tore wet tracks down his dirty cheeks, declaring Miles’ defeat in bold letters. Groaning as his grunts of pain corresponded to each thrust, Miles eyes the other twin, who had stood up, and recoiled slightly at the sight of his dick in his face, up close and personal. 

Moaning again at the fact that he didn’t want this, disgusting sex that was being forced upon him, the small part of him that had already given up was saying ‘fuck it, maybe if I get it over with it’ll end sooner,’. Pulling a face at the gross feeling of a thick, uncut dick rubbing up against his cheek, a hand forced his jaw open- playing with his bruised lips before the blunt head of a dick was pushed in. Miles gagged as soon as it touched his tongue, and he winced at the coppery taste of his own blood. He mumbled something incoherent around him, maybe a plea to stop, or some sort of insult- but it went unheeded as his head was grabbed, and his throat was used as a living cock sleeve. He couldn’t help the gross sounds, or the way he gagged violently whenever he hit the back of his throat any more than the drool that ran down his chin, try as he might. He couldn’t even sob like this, as crying would just plug up his nose and suffocate him. Groaning sharply in surprise when the twin behind him hit some ungodly part of him that made his dick jump, he knew they knew what had happened, even if a large part of him didn’t. He got that there had to be a reason gay men had sex there, but he thought it was because, ya know. It was the only hole they got. He was fine being blithely unaware of the finer mechanics of it. Now, however, he wished he’d paid more attention in anatomy, because he was scrambling to find a reason as to why this was starting to feel good. 

Whining pitifully as they set up a proper pace, working in tandem to unravel him, Miles groaned inwardly as the twin behind him worked to find that angle- that one right THERE that made his toes curl and his eyes flutter. Panting harshly as all manner of sounds were pushed from his wet maw, he wondered WHY on earth they’d want to pleasure him. Was this some sick humiliation tactic? Because it was fucking working.

Gasping sharply at a particularly well-timed thrust, Miles sobbed when he realised closing his eyes only made the penetrative feeling worse. Looking up at the dirty ceiling with wet brown, doleful eyes, Miles choked on a moan, scrunching his nose at the pungent smell of musk and sweat; angled jaw stretched wide around the unwelcome intrusion. Panting harshly through his nose, Miles let out a choked sob of relief when the twin towering above him pulled out of his mouth, smearing bitter precum across his cheek and closed lips. Letting out a breathless noise of disgruntlement when he knelt in front of him, Miles tried and failed not to look at what he was doing. He felt more than saw the blunt head of his dick nudge his already full hole, making him squirm and cry out raspily. 

“No-” he gasped, glad when his dick left that particular area. Panting even heavier now, Miles grunted in effort when two fingers were abruptly shoved back in his mouth, and he recoiled at the taste. Rubbing against his tongue, the fingers were removed almost as swiftly as they’d been brought down, going (of course) towards his still very sore, very full ass. 

“No- Please,” he gasped, struggling in vain. Oh God, no- he didn’t think he could handle another one. The quick, measured thrusts that rattled his brain and made his toes curl were slicked with blood and precome, and he immediately tensed up when he felt those slimy, disgusting fingers worm themselves inside of him like a virulent disease. Keening when both those fingers curled inside of him, making him ache, he squirmed in discomfort as he was finger fucked while simultaneously being fucked for real. He cursed his high pain threshold, and the way his body was responding to these touches. He wanted to rebel at the very idea of it, but was unable to in his dire situation. Panting harshly through his mouth, his whines and whimpers of pain were more evident now, not being plugged up by a dick in his mouth. Sighing in short-lived relief when those fingers left him, he was unprepared for the head of his dick prodding his sensitive skin, and he bit his bruised lip so hard fresh blood trailed down his chin. 

“Wait, no- Please,” he sobbed, not sure why he was trying to reason with these sick fucks. 

“I’ll suck you off, please, I- I don’t, just. Please, don’t do- that,” he begged, ending it with a begrudging moan. There was a pause, making him open his eyes (which he hadn't realized he’d closed in the first place), trying vainly to gauge the reaction. 

“He wants it in his mouth,” remarked the twin at his front, whose thick fingers caressed his side deceivingly softly. There was a noise of acknowledgement behind him. 

“Needy whore,” was all the first twin grunted, busy in his own pleasures. Miles didn’t have the energy to feel affronted by these words, a part of him repeating the phrase in his head. He was being fucked on the grimy floor by two psychopaths with a raging hard on. He didn’t think there was anything he could do at this point to beat that in a contest of ‘most fucked up thing to happen to him’. (But oh, if only he knew the horrors waiting for him deeper in the asylums depths…) Sliding down the first twins broad chest in defeat, the only thing holding him up were the broad arms enveloping his hips, rocking him onto his cock further and at a faster pace, making him moan bitter sweet agony. 

“Doesn’t matter,” said the twin examining his front, running his hands up his chest to fondle at his flat breasts, making Miles turn his head with a huff. 

“We’ve been more than patient with him,” he continued, pinching his nippes, hardened from the cold in a tight squeeze- sending lightning bolts up his spine and making him squirm. 

“Paragons of patience,” groaned the other behind him, licking a sloppy trail up his neck to nibble at the pink shell of his ear. Miles shuddered, trying to squeeze his legs together in burning shame as his dick throbbed. A moan was ripped from his throat, and he stuttered out a fearful noise when the others dick joined his ‘brothers,’, pushing past the tired, but still sinfully tight ring of muscles to wedge him open. Miles felt his head drop against the first twins chest dully, and he moaned deeply, sound reverberating lowly in his chest and making the twin in front of him smile nastily. 

“He likes it,” he said breathlessly, still trying to shove himself inside. Miles wasn’t sure how, but the searing stretch of pain lapping up his lower back and abdomen dulled to a unsettling ache as both twins stilled inside of him, pushing at each other clumsily as they tried to set up a rhythm. It didn’t take them long, and Miles dismally wondered how many times they’d done this to other helpless patients here. 

Panting so fast he thought he might hyperventilate, a sob was wrenched from his lips, and then a groan- his obscene sounds filling his ears and making him want to die. Head lolling, Miles gasped when that spot inside of him was bumped repeatedly, pace gaining speed and ferocity as they set up a pattern that didn’t leave him time to even breath. Some small part of him was glad for the sharp pain, as it distracted him from the spikes of pleasure, and made it easier for his confused dick to flag. 

Letting out an animalistic growl above him, the twin kneeling in between his awkwardly spread legs pushed his knees against his chest, grabbing at his dick to jerk him off. Miles groaned at this, and could feel all too well the warm tears track down his face, and the sickly sweet feeling of arousal overtake him. 

Turned to a whimpering mess, a puddle of a man- Miles closed his eyes for this fucked up sort of ‘finale,’, brows drawn together in pain and confusion as the pleasure overtook him. Moaning brokenly, Miles felt his heart leap to his throat as a wave of arousal had him breathless, unable to deal with getting jerked off while two beefy guys fucked his ass open. Legs unconsciously tightening around the second twins waist, Miles gripped his own hand so hard bloody crescents were left in the palm of his hand- orgasm ripping through him unheeded; making him tighten reflexively around the two- he couldn’t believe there were TWO inside of him, goddamnit- crying out rawly as he was fucked through his amazingly terrible orgasm. 

Now completely limp in their arms, they came at the same time, hot cum filling him up and making him wince. He could feel the disgusting liquid coat his walls just as he could feel his own warm cum cooling on his taut stomach, making his lower lip tremble in disgust and fear. Grunting as he was unceremoniously shoved to the ground, he made a small sound of dissatisfaction when both dicks pulled out at the same time, and FUCK if it didn’t feel like they were bringing his organs out with them. Laying there limply for a moment, he didn’t move when the belt was roughly ripped from it’s place on his wrists, or even when he felt cum drip from his hole down his pale thigh. Expecting to be struck down at any moment, he was surprised and repulsed to find the two using his coat to clean themselves, looking down at him as they stood with bemused interest. Miles could only draw his legs together, hugging them to his body as he tried to stop himself from shaking. 

“He did well,” said one. He wasn’t sure which, and he really didn’t care at this point, was only focused on the raw, gaping feeling they’d left for him. 

“Didn’t scream,” remarked the other. 

“It would be a shame to kill him now,” 

“Maybe we should give him a headstart,” suggested one, making Miles perk up. They.. They weren’t going to kill him? Slit his belly open, and feast on his liver and tongue..? 

Flinching when his jeans were thrown roughly on him, he came out of his figurative shell only to scramble backwards a bit, holding his pants in a white-knuckled grip. He was left slack-jawed as the two retreated a bit before looking back at him. Their eyes met, making Miles’ blood run cold. 

“Maybe he wants more?” said the twin not staring into his soul, and that certainly got him moving. With stifled curses, Miles wrestled his jeans on, using one hand to lean against the wall as the other tried to zip and button his pants. Movements jerky and uncoordinated, Miles hurriedly turned the corner, ignoring the searing pain splitting him in two, and the slick feeling of cum and blood leaking from his ass. 

A million things were going through his head as he ripped the metal door open, and slammed it shut it behind him. He couldn’t breath properly, and the bright lights blinded him in his frazzled state. 

What. The fuck had just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see any unfinished sentences, grammar errors, or otherwise awkward phrasing. It's much appreciated! :)


End file.
